Desperation
by Billiondollerprincess
Summary: Stephanie McMahon is desperate to escape an abusive relationship, but will the right guy come along to save her? Or will she forever be trapped with no escape except death?
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie took a deep breath and winced in pain, grabbing at her midsection around her rib area. She stood up and walked over to the full-length mirror hanging on the opposite wall. She could barely look at her face in the reflection, there was some dried blood around her mouth and nose, and she could already see a bruise forming on her left eye. She didn't know how things had turned out like this; he had changed after their honeymoon. The first year they were together, before and during the engagement, he had been the man of her dreams, but as soon as they were back from their honeymoon, little things would just set him off; nowadays she could do nothing right, and all she did was anger him.

She knew that she was an idiot for staying with him when he treated her this way, this was not the first time he had beaten her; in fact he had done a lot worse in the past. As she wet a cloth and began to wipe the blood off of her face she remembered the first time he had hit her. They had gotten into an argument about something stupid, she thought it might have started out with a snide comment about how she had overcooked the chicken…

"_You are one useless bitch you know that right?"he sneered as he threw the fork back onto his plate. "I can't even believe that we have been married not even a month and yet you are already becoming more of an obligation…" _

"_Why in the hell would you say something like that to me?" She asked standing up and taking the few steps to get to his side of the table. _

"_Because it's true, you can't even cook a simple meal." _

"_It isn't like I did it on purpose you know, all you have to do is ask me to make you something else, you don't have to talk down to me." _

"_Is the little princess getting angry? Why don't you stop being a spoiled little…" _

"_You are such an asshole right now. Don't talk to me the rest of the night, not until you learn how to be nice and…" _

_It had been there that he had backhanded her. She cried out in pain and grabbed her right cheek, looking at him with wide eyes full of confusion and hurt. _

"_Oh baby I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me. It will never happen again okay?" He said reaching out and pulling her into his arms. _

That had been her first mistake, forgiving him right away and letting him comfort her. Of course it had happened again, not even a month later. From there it escalated until he would do more than slap her. She sat down the cloth and looked herself over again, she could do nothing to cover the black eye right now except put her sunglasses on before she left, but without the blood it didn't look as bad as it had.

She went and sat back down on the couch unsure of what to do with herself at the moment. They still had about half an hour until the show ended, he was actually in the ring at the moment playing the good guy; he really had everyone fooled. She went back to her thoughts so that she wouldn't focus on him and took another deep breath, which caused her once again to wince in pain.

She knew that she was stupid for staying. It was now to the point of almost daily beatings. He would always find something wrong with the way she was acting, almost like he was looking for an excuse to put his hands on her. Just the other day she had made the mistake of hanging the bathroom towels wrong; at least they weren't to his likeing and he had chocked her and slammed her head into the side of the tub. She wanted to leave, but she felt like there was no way out of the marriage. She had no friends anymore; he had alienated her from everyone she had considered friends. Her family barely talked to her unless it was about business and he wouldn't allow her to talk to anyone backstage unless it was about work, and if was a male employee he would insist on being there.

"Why in the hell are you just sitting there spacing out like an idiot for?" He bellowed walking into the room.

"Sorry honey, I was just…"

"Just what? Acting stupid? I don't want or need excuses from you. I am taking a quick shower and while I am in there you better clean yourself up a little more and pack all of this shit got it?"

"Yes honey,"

"Good, seems like you remembered your manners while I was out there." He said winking at her and smacking her behind as he walked by.

"Everything will be ready, do you want me to grab your clothes?"

"Sure baby, and after that why don't you join me huh? I can help you clean up."

"I don't really feel like a shower sweetie and I should really…"

He pulled her to him and grabbed her chin roughly between his fingers. "Was I asking you or telling you?"

"Telling me," She whispered hoping he wasn't going to hit her again.

"Exactly, we don't question me do we? I thought you learned that earlier this evening."

"I did."

"I thought so, now grab us some clothes and a towel while I go and heat the water up."

She watched him walk into the adjoining bathroom and closed her eyes for a second before walking over to his bag and bending to pick it up. She winced loudly as the pain radiated through her and she stood up grabbing her midsection again.

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked walking back into the room and over to her so that he could grab something from his bag.

"Nothing."

"Thought so," He said. "Now since you are so damn slow right now just get our things together, we can have some fun at the hotel."

"Okay sweetie," She said soflty turning to pick up her things.

"Actually," He said thinking about it for a moment, I think I will grab a quick shower, you go ahead and take the car okay? I will catch a ride with someone."

"Are you sure?" She asked not sure if this was some kind of test or not.

"Yes, stop questioning my every move. You really are a stupid bitch sometimes aren't you?" He said shoving the bag into her arms and causing her to fall backwards onto the floor.

"Sorry honey."

"You better be, I would hate to have to teach you some manners twice in one night. Do you think I like doing that Stephanie?"

"No, It's my fault."

"Of course it is, now get the hell out of my sight."

"Of course," She said grabbing her things.

She adjusted her sunglasses before standing and grabbing her purse. She sighed in relief as the door clicked shut and then made her way to the exit to get to their rental car for the evening. She was happy to be rid of him for a couple of hours, she knew that he wanted to have time to screw around with whatever diva he happened to be seeing this month, but she didn't care. In fact, it kept him away from her because she couldn't stand him and didn't want him anywhere near her in that way.

Of course that didn't stop him from demanding sex almost nightly on their non-travel days.

She walked out to their rental and climbed in, thankful she hadn't run into anyone because she wasn't sure if any of the bruises were showing or not and she didn't want awkward questions. She sighed in relief as she started the car and pulled out of the spot, speeding from the parking lot and making her way to the hotel. As she pulled into a space and prepared to climb out of the car one thought was running through her mind.

"Damn you Paul Levesque, damn you straight to hell.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week Stephanie was walking down the hall beside her husband. People looked up as they passed but then went quickly back to what they were doing, she wondered if they noticed that she walked with a slight limp or if they were just hoping that they didn't get yelled at or threatened for daring to look at her. They finally reached the locker room and she walked in ahead of him, holding the door until he was through and then letting it slam shut as she turned to set her bag down.

"What the fuck did I tell you about slamming doors Steph?" He spat at her not even bothering to turn to look at her.

"Sorry sweetie,"

"You better be, I hate when you act like some spoiled little bitch and I have to once again try and knock the stupid out of your brainless head." He said finally turning to look at her.

She flinched back slightly at the look of anger he had on his face. "Of course not honey, I won't let it happen again."

"Good," He said walking past and slapping her behind as he made his way to the bathroom.

She winced slightly rubbing where she knew the skin was probably red. She sat down unsure of what to do with herself right now, but then stood to go over to her desk as she noticed a folder sitting on her desk. She sat behind her desk and pulled the sticky note attached to the top of the folder. It was a note from her father asking her to go over the contract inside and to then discuss it with the wrestler to see if he would renew.

"What are you looking at babe?" He asked which surprised her because he had not called her that in a few days, choosing to yell and scream at her instead.

"Just a contract my father wants me to look over."

"Oh, well hurry up with that because I want you to help me oil up for my match."

"Alright," She said not bothering to look up at him.

Just then a knock sounded at the door and he called out for the person to come in, which they did a moment later. "Hey Paul, I thought we could talk about our match later." Phil Brooks said as he entered. "Oh, hey Steph," He said seeing her behind the desk.

"Don't worry about her," Paul said brushing her off. "Have a seat man,"

Phil furrowed his brow at what the other man had said. It has been weird, but a moment later he brushed it off and sat down to talk about the match they were to have later that night. "So I figured it wouldn't be that much to talk about, we can call most of it in the ring, but how do you think we should end it?"

"I don't know, I haven't looked at the script yet, who is winning?" Paul asked leaning forward a bit.

"I am, so should we go with the GTS?"

"Yeah sounds good Phil, we can just make it up as we go along like usual okay?"

"Yeah alright." Phil said standing to leave the room. He knew the older man was probably upset that he was to lose the match that night but he could really care less. He needed to be knocked off whatever pedestal he thought he was on.

Paul waited until the door clicked shut and then turned to glare at his wife. "What in the hell was that about Stephanie?" He spat at her glaring in her direction.

"He was trying to plan a match Paul." She said without thinking about what she was saying or taking into account his anger.

She looked up to see him standing and walking over to the desk. "Don't patronize me you stupid bitch, you know what I meant."

"You mean why is he winning?" She asked the old fear coming into her stomach now. She could not take another ugly right this week, especially another one at work.

"Yes, I meant why is he winning." He said in a slightly calmer, but no less angry voice.

"I don't know, my father thought…"

He reached forward and grabbed her wrist tightly. "Your father thought it was a good idea? Why didn't you tell him otherwise?"

"It made sense because…"

"It made sense for me to lose? Are you trying to tell me something?"

"No, I just mean it made sense tonight because at the rematch next weekend you are winning."

"I want to win both matches."

"It is too late to change it sorry, now can you please let me go? You're hurting me Paul."

"Oh this hurts does it?" He said pulling her wrist higher away from the desk while tightening his grip on her. He walked around the desk and swiveled her chair around to face him. He finally released her wrist and she automatically held it in her left hand, rubbing the now red skin, while he slammed his hands down on either arm of the chair. "You are just a fucking useless whore aren't you?"

"Paul I…" She didn't get the rest of the sentence out before his hand connected with her cheek.

"Don't make excuses Stephanie, just make sure it doesn't happen again understand?"

"Yes," She said not looking at him.

"Yes what?"

"Yes honey," She mumbled.

She breathed a sigh of relief as he walked back across the room, and then went back to her work hoping that he wouldn't try to pick a fight with her again.

A couple of hours later the show was set to begin in an hour and her father had called a meeting for everyone involved in the show that evening. She walked into the bathroom and glanced into the mirror and noticed a bruise forming just under her eye to match the one on her wrist. "Shit," She whispered reaching up to touch it softly.

"Hurry up; I don't want to hear your father bitching out our tardiness."

"You should probably go ahead without me." She called in the direction of the door hoping he wouldn't argue with her.

"And why is that?"

"I have a bruise on my face now because…"

"Because why?" He thundered, she could tell he had moved closer and was going to open it in a moment.

"I don't know how to listen."

"Good girl," He said more gently opening the door and walking up to her. He gently took her face in his hands and kissed the cheek that had the bruise. "Just put some cover up over it or something babe, we need to hurry."

"Alright, just give me a minute."

"Fine," He said turning to walk to the couch.

She grabbed her purse and pulled out her cover up, dabbing it on her cheek. Thankfully it covered it perfectly and a few minutes later they arrived at the room the meeting was being held in.

They walked to the meeting room together, her just slightly behind him hoping that he wouldn't start screaming at her again. He held the door and allowed her to walk ahead of him, and then held the chair out for her at the table. He was constantly doing things like this in front of others; the way he was before he had gotten abusive. She smiled at him a little and watched as he took the seat next to hers.

"So now that everyone is here we can go ahead and start." Vince McMahon said loudly from his place at the head of the table. He glanced around the table, allowing his eyes to rest on his daughter for a moment longer than anyone else before moving on and turning to the man on his left.

"John, you said you had some ideas for your upcoming match?"

Stephanie drowned out the rest of the meeting, daydreaming slightly and remembering a time in her life when she hadn't been afraid of her husband. She couldn't believe that she had been so happy with him once upon a time. She shook her head of these thoughts as she felt a light tap on her thigh. She looked around and saw her husband glaring at her and then raising an eyebrow covering the look he had given her a moment before.

"Your dad was talking to you baby." He said calmly.

"What?"

"We had an idea for the Triple H and CM Punk storyline." Vince repeated giving her a confused look.

"Oh, I am sorry dad I am just so exhausted. What was the idea?"

"We thought maybe we could bring you into it somehow, maybe you could be defending your husband, or we can have…"

"What about her turning on him." Phil said from his seat across from Stephanie.

"Turning on me?" Paul asked glaring in the direction of the younger man. "Why would she do that the fans wouldn't…"

"Expect it at all." Phil finished for him. "Just think about it for a second Vince. She comes out for the match, to watch it and cheer on her husband, or so the fans think. Then about halfway through she gets involved and causes him to lose."

"That is a pretty good idea Phil." Vince said smiling at the man. He knew that he would get far in this business, even after his in-ring career was over. "Maybe we can even have the fans speculating on whether or not it was an accident and then have her come out the next night to explain her actions."

"Where I would reveal that Phil and I had been having an affair or something and that I felt it was time to ditch Paul at last." Stephanie finished not paying any attention to the look her husband was giving her.

"Exactly," Vince boomed. He couldn't remember the last time he was this excited about a storyline idea."

"Wait…" Paul said glaring at his wife and Phil and then turning his eyes to Vince. "I don't think the fans would like the idea Vince. They have been all over the internet talking about how they want a McMahon-Helmsley era part two."

"Maybe we can get there eventually," Vince said sitting down. "I think we should run with this idea of yours though." He said turning back to Phil and ignoring Paul.

As Phil and Vince were talking Paul turned to glare at his wife but she was busy talking with her father and Phil. He was pissed beyond belief, more so with Stephanie because she wasn't helping him squash the idea. He wasn't comfortable with her working with another man in that way, in fact when they got back to the locker room he would convince her to see his side of things.

Maybe if she didn't watch herself, she wouldn't be able to walk to the next meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie walked out of the meeting still looking down at her notes. She didn't expect anything too exciting to of come from it, but the storyline Phil had suggested was amazing and just the breath of fresh air that the show needed at the moment. He was already a huge star in the fans eyes because everyone loved him, but she could see him really being the future of the company and she was happy to be able to be a part of that rise.

She arrived at her locker room and walked in. As soon as the door closed behind her she felt her papers being pulled from her hands and looked up just as Paul threw them across the room. She gasped slightly, knowing what was coming next from the angry look on his face. The next thing she knew she was thrown back against the door and he had her arms pinned at her sides.

"Paul you're…"

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" He spat getting right in her face.

"I was just…"

"Screwing with my career! And for what? That loser? He is never going to…"

"Paul, he is an amazing athlete and he could really…"

She was cut off as his hand connected with her cheek. She felt the sting and knew that her face was probably a bright red at the moment. She cried out in pain, reaching up to hold the cheek he had backhanded. "Why do you…"

"You shut up you stupid bitch. This little story you and your little friend thought of needs to be scratched understand?"

"Paul honey, you know that I can't change anything. My dad was so excited about it, and I really think it will be amazing for the show right now."

He grabbed her roughly and threw her onto the ground. "Good for the show? What about good for you Stephanie? What did I tell you would happen the next time you disobeyed me huh?" He hollered leaning over and grabbing a fistful of her soft brown hair.

"Paul please I…"

"You what? I know exactly what you want to do. You want to be a whore don't you baby? Spread those filthy legs of yours for him?"

"No, I would never cheat on you Paul, please I love you."

"Please what Steph? Don't hurt you? Well you shouldn't make me do these things to you honey. You think I like hitting you? I do it for your own good you know."

"Paul please stop," She yelled out in pain as he dragged her into a standing position by her hair.

"Listen here little girl, when we get back to that hotel room tonight, you aren't going to be able to walk for a week. You have yourself to thank for this though, I constantly have to correct your behavior."

"Paul please I don't…"

"Shut the hell up you stupid bitch I don't want to hear you right now." With that he shoved her away from him so forcefully that she tumbled backwards and over the small coffee table, falling back first into the corner of the sofa.

She cried out in pain again grabbing her back as he stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. She knew that he had a match soon, he had already been in his ring gear, and she just wondered if he still expected her out there with him. She knew that he didn't like the idea of her working with another guy, but he really had no choice now that her father approved of it so much. Not to mention, she really felt like it would be a breath of fresh air being able to work with someone who didn't mutter insults at her before climbing into the ring.

She pulled herself onto the couch, still holding her lower back and bit her lip gently allowing the tears to fall. She couldn't believe that she was still with this man, she thought he loved her, he said he did, but he was constantly berating her and hitting her. She could do no right in his eyes, and more often he was finding reasons, any reason under the sun, to put his hands on her.

Just then there was a soft knocking on the door and she quickly wiped at her eyes. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. She quickly stood and walked over to the mirror by the door to make sure there was no bruise on her cheek; it was a little red still but overall she looked presentable. She cleared her throat and opened the door to see Phil on the other side.

He smiled softly at her. "Hey Steph, I was hoping I could talk to you for a few moments."

"About what?" She asked softly. She really wanted to talk to him as well, but she wasn't sure when Paul would be back to collect her.

"The storyline idea, I talked to your dad and he said it would be up to us to really work out the details." He held up a piece of paper and she recognized her father's handwriting. "He gave me this to give to you, just when he wanted it to start and everything."

"Okay, I have to be out there with Paul, but I'll read that over and think of some ideas. Why don't you do the same, and then next later tonight we can meet in catering or something and go over ideas."

"Sounds good, see you later," He said with a small wink and a smile.

She watched him walk down the hall and took a slow, deep breath. She really wanted this to work out with him and for the show. She knew that the fans would simply eat it up and love every second of it. They just needed to get it planned down to the last detail, at least the logistics of it, they were both seasoned enough to just wing it word wise.

She shut the door and went back over to the couch and pulled out her compact. She was just reapplying some eyeliner when Paul walked back in and smiled at her. "Ready to go?" He asked softly.

"Um…yeah." She said just as softly. She wasn't sure what had changed with him in the last few minutes, maybe he had gotten a quickie in with one of the ring rats or something.

She followed him out of the room and down the hall toward the gorilla. She took another deep breath and smiled a little at Phil. "Change of plans guys." Vince said walking up to the duo."

"What do you mean daddy?" Stephanie asked looking up at her father in question.

"We need to plan a little more for this turn and I figured we can have it be in two weeks. Paul is still going to lose tonight, he will be obviously pissed about it and next week challenge Phil to a rematch. Then we have Vickie come out and say the match isn't happening until the following week, which is when you interfere on Phil's behalf and we go from there."

"Alright Vince, sounds good to me." Paul said a little coldly.

Vince shrugged his shoulders figuring he was just in the zone for his match. Stephanie looked down at her feet, she knew that he was extremely pissed that now not only did he have to go through with this storyline he had to put Phil over twice in the same month. She just hoped he didn't try and take it out on her later.

As she walked down the ramp with Paul, she was trying to think of ways to just avoid him for the night. She shook her head of these thoughts and tried to focus on the match going on in the ring at the moment. She couldn't help but admire how amazing Phil really was in the ring, she was really excited to be able to have the chance to work more closely with him, even at the expense of Paul's feelings.

She cheered Paul on when necessary, and even tried to distract the ref. She thought of something and without thinking grabbed Paul's ankle, causing him to stumble and fall to the mat. She wasn't sure what made her do it, but she thought it would work well with the story. She shrugged her shoulders comically widening her eyes as she apologized to Paul, trying to say that she thought she was grabbing at Punk.

Phil winked at her slightly to let her know he was on board with any last minute stuff that she wanted to do before spinning Paul around and doing his finisher on the older man for the win. He celebrated his victory as he watched Paul storm up the ramp with Stephanie behind him obviously attempting to apologize. She really was going to be amazing to work with, she was so smart, especially when it came to the shows.

As soon as Stephanie got backstage she dropped the act of comically apologizing to Paul and bit her lip softly. Paul was about to yell at her when her father came up to her and hugged her gently.

"Princess, that was amazing. It lets the fans think maybe you aren't so happy with Triple H, but next week you two can be perfectly happy again confusing them more."

"Yeah, and then the following week I can turn on him officially. I thought it would be interesting to do something like that while I was down there."

"Steph that was amazing," Phil said smiling at her as he walked up to the three of them.

"Thanks," She smiled shyly at him.

Paul wrapped his arm around her possessively as her father walked back over to the production table. "You want to head out babe?" He asked kissing her softly on the cheek.

"Um…I was hoping to stay until the end of the show, maybe catch a late dinner with my dad or something."

"Stephanie I am tired and want to go to bed."

"So go without her," Phil said chuckling at the man's reaction. "I am sure she can get a ride back to the hotel with her dad or something."

"Yeah honey, you go on without me alright?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment honey?" He asked narrowing his eyes just slightly.

Stephanie turned away from him and walked over to her dad to sit with him. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder and waited for him to finish his directions to the announcers before he turned to look at her, slipping the headphones around his neck.

"Yes princess?"

"Daddy I was hoping the two of us could maybe catch a late dinner or something?"

"Well, I already ate and was planning on just heading back to my suite."

"Oh…okay." She smiled nodding as he spoke and hoping she would be able to fool Paul into thinking she was going to be going out with her father. "Can I get a ride back to the hotel after the show then? Paul wants to head back after he showers and I wanted to stay until the end of the show."

"Of course Princess, I will meet you here okay?"

"Alright daddy," She smiled hugging him quickly before walking back over to her husband and Phil. "I am going to go out with him, but you go on back to the hotel alright honey?"

Paul narrowed his eyes further at her actions. She was in for a world of pain disobeying him like this. "Whatever you want beautiful, walk me to the locker room so I can talk to you for a second?"

"Um…Okay. Phil did you want to come with so we can talk about those plans?" She asked turning to the other man and hoping her would agree. She really just wanted to avoid the beating she knew was coming until they got back to the hotel at least.

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Um…okay." She said biting her lip but allowing Paul to grab her hand and pull her toward their locker room.

Once they reached the room, he slammed the door shut and locked it before glaring over at her. "You are one smart mouthed little bitch tonight aren't you?" He spat reaching out and grabbing her right arm before she could back away.

"Paul please…"

She was cut off once again as his hand met her face, this time with a closed fist. She fell back grabbing her mouth and trying to scoot back away from him. She wasn't fast enough however, he reached down and slapped her across the face smiling in satisfaction as her head whipped to the side. He then reached down and grabbed a fist full of hair dragging her over to the couch.

"You have no idea how pissed I am at you right now dear." He said angrily pulling her roughly back against him as she tried to get away from him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Paul…" She cried not finishing her thought as his hand struck her in the face once again.

He wrapped both of his hands in her hair pulling her upwards so that her face was right next to his and shoved her back forcefully so that the back of her head met the concrete wall behind her. She grabbed her head in pain, pulling her hand away to make sure she wasn't bleeding. Thankfully she wasn't, not yet anyway.

He then grabbed her hair again and threw her to the ground, planting a kick to her ribcage and quickly repeating it a moment later. Watching her cry out in pain, tears rolling down her reddened and bruised face he smirked in satisfaction and went over to grab his bag. "See you in a couple of hours baby, maybe sooner because I doubt you are going to want to go out with daddy looking like that."

She heard the door slam shut as he laughed cutting his laugh off but she just stayed on the carpeted floor, her arms wrapped around her midsection and crying softly. She didn't want anyone to hear her, thankfully she wasn't really going out with her dad, but she would have to text him and let him know about her change of plans. She couldn't call, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop crying.

She sat up slowly, crying out once again in pain and crawled over to the couch. She climbed onto it and grabbed her purse to get her phone. Once she sent her dad a message she dropped her phone to the cushion and curled up into a ball, allowing herself to cry.

She didn't know what she was going to do now.


	4. Chapter 4

Phil was walking down the hall looking around carelessly. He was on his way out to his car, duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He stopped in the middle of the hall hearing his phone dinging from his pocket. He pulled his phone out and looked down at the text that had appeared, it was from his best friend. He chuckled at the useless information he was being told about. He replied before slipping his phone back into his pocket. Just as he was about to continue on his way he heard the distinct sound of someone crying.

He furrowed his brow wondering what was going on but then shook his head. He didn't want to get involved in someone else's drama, it was probably someone crying about a broken nail or something. He turned back toward the exit and took another step before hearing the crying again. He stopped once again, this time listening a little more closely, it actually sounded like someone was in pain or something.

He took a few steps backward trying to pinpoint the sound before realizing it was coming from the room to his right. He looked at the door and saw the name 'Triple H' on the sign and furrowed his brow again. He could have sworn Paul had left earlier, he had assumed Stephanie had gone as well but apparently she was still here…and crying, unless someone else was in the room.

He tentatively knocked on the door and waited for a response. Not hearing one he tried the knob and found it unlocked. He slowly twisted the handled opening the door. He saw Stephanie hunched up on the couch, facing away from him, sniffling.

"Are you okay Steph?" He asked not wanting to startle her. He had knocked but maybe she just wasn't paying attention.

"I'm fine Phil," She said softly trying to sound like she wasn't crying. The last thing that she needed was someone to find out about what was going on.

"You don't have to lie you know, no one else is here. Did you and Paul have a fight?" He asked taking another few steps toward her and allowing the door to close behind him.

Flinching slightly at the sound Stephanie cleared her throat, making sure not to turn even the slightest bit in his direction. She just really needed him to leave the room and not focus on her at the moment.

"Yeah kind of, I am fine though so you can leave or whatever." She shrugged, wincing slightly at the pain flaring up in her neck.

"Are you sure that you are okay?" Phil asked wanting to make sure. He couldn't place his finger on the reason behind it just yet but she was acting extremely strange at the moment.

"I said I was fine okay?" She shouted, "I'm sorry, it isn't your fault." She said in softer tones.

"It's okay, I'm the one being a pain. So do you need a ride to the hotel or anything? I know he left awhile ago."

"I can call a cab or something."

"No that's stupid, I am standing right here. Um…Why aren't you looking at me? Am I that hideous? He asked with a small chuckle hoping to elicit some kind of laugh from her as well.

"No, I just don't like people to see me cry and I have like mascara running down my face I'm sure." She said once again trying to get him to leave.

Phil furrowed his brow at that. He had never really met a woman who didn't want someone to see her just because she had a little makeup running down her face. "Oh, um…okay then." He said taking a few more silent steps in her direction.

Catching the movement out of the corner of her eye Stephanie physically turned her body away from him a few inches. In the process however, she exposed a little of her hip area as her shirt rose up.

Phil, still marveling over Stephanie's strange behavior, looked down and noticed a bruise forming on her side. He furrowed his eyebrows again, and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He narrowed his eyes in fury and cleared his throat. "Stephanie, does he hit you?"

"What?" She asked in shock almost turning around, but stopping herself at the last moment.

"Does he put his hands on you?" He asked a little slower, annunciating each word.

"Of course not, we just had a fight."

"Then why won't you look at me? And why is there a bruise on your hip?"

Stephanie flinched realizing that she had been caught. She pulled her shirt down, took a deep breath, and turned to face him full on. If he knew what was going on he might as well know the whole truth.

"Oh god, Steph are you okay?" He said rushing to her side and taking her face gingerly into his hand.

Her grey-blue eyes welling up with tears she bit her lip softly and shrugged her shoulders. Phil took in her appearance a little closer, her right cheek had a small bruise forming and her forehead had a small cut above the eyebrow. "This isn't the first time is it?"

"No, it probably won't be the last either."

"How long?"

"I don't know really, I just know it started with a small slap, some mean words, then it got worse and worse and now he…"

"How often?" He asked trying to contain his fury for the other man.

"He usually finds a reason to at least hit me in some way on a daily basis, but like this? Fairly often I guess. He got mad that I was so on par with the storyline between the two of us."

"Oh Steph, you have to leave him."

"I know I should, but I'm not sure if I can."

"Why not? You know that this isn't your fault."

"I know…I just…I don't know."

"Well how about I give you a lift to the hotel okay? You can stay in my room with me, I can protect you."

"I don't know Phil I…"

"At least for the night okay?" He said softly rubbing his knuckles down her cheek.

"Okay." She agreed standing up.

Seeing her wince as she bent to grab her things, he jumped up and grabbed her bag and handed her, her purse. "You ready?"

"Yeah, um…there isn't anyone out there right?"

"No, I thought I was the last one here. I stayed late to get in a little workout before my shower.

"Good for me I guess." She said softly as they made their way to the door.

Phil gently wrapped his arm around her as they walked to his car, reaching it he tossed their things in the backseat and then helped her into the passenger seat. After making sure that she was in, he shut the door and walked to his side of the car.

After starting the car, he sped out of the parking lot. The two were quiet on the drive to the hotel. He didn't know what she was thinking about but he knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to help her safely to his room, and then find his way into her room so that he could beat Paul's face in.

Reaching the hotel he parked and turned the engine off. They both got out of the car and he pulled a sweatshirt from his bag and handed it to her. She starred at it in confusion for a moment before looking into his eyes.

"So you can hide a little bit." He said answering her silent question.

"Okay," She said softly reaching out for it. She slipped it on over her head, making sure the hoodie part stayed up and obscured her face.

Phil nodded letting her know that she was fine and snaked his arm around her again after he had gathered their bags. He wanted to make sure that she felt safe and he wanted to ensure that he could get in front of her at a moments notice. They slowly made their way through the hotel lobby and into the elevator.

After an uneventful ride to his floor they exited the elevator and made their way down to his room. He pushed his keycard into the door and held the door allowing her to enter ahead of him. He then followed her in and closed the door behind them throwing the card down onto the table beside the door.

He watched as she walked further into the room, stopping in front of the couch. She pulled his sweatshirt off and as she did so her own shirt rose a bit and he saw a few more bruises on her skin. He narrowed his eyes in fury once again as he rushed to her side. Reaching out to touch one just as she threw the shirt down and pulled her own down.

Gasping at his close proximity she blinked slowly. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry," He said taking a small step back. "I saw more bruises and it really pissed me off and I…"

Smiling softly at how sweet he was she laughed softly. "You are so different than how I thought you were."

"What do you mean?" He asked as she sat down on the couch. He followed suit and turned to face her.

"Well, I knew that you were a nice guy and everything, I just didn't know how sweet and gentle you are and…"

"Well now you do, I hope we can be friends now you know?"

"Of course," She said softly reaching out and grabbing his hand. "Is it okay if I go and take a quick shower or something?"

"Of course, I will just grab the spare blanket and pillow and make myself a bed on the couch or something."

"Oh, Phil no I don't want to put you out more than I probably already am."

"Don't worry about it Steph, I don't mind. Besides you need something at least somewhat comfortable to sleep on right now."

"Are you sure?" She asked biting her lip again.

"Of course, now go on and take your shower okay?"

"Alright," She agreed turning and heading into the bedroom with her bag. He watched her for a moment, waiting until he heard the sound of the bathroom door closing before making his way into the bedroom to grab some things he would need.

About twenty minutes later he heard the bathroom door open and her moving around the room getting ready for bed. Seeing the light in the bedroom turn off he turned onto his side and closed his eyes hoping for sleep to come quickly. However he was disturbed about ten minutes later as he heard her softly crying. He stood up and sighed as he made his way into the room. He felt so bad for her, he couldn't imagine being in this sort of situation.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

"Sorry I woke you, I'm fine."

"You didn't wake me, but I guess I will leave you alone or whatever." He said turning to head back to the couch.

"Wait…" She called out.

"Yeah?" He asked not turning fully around.

"Can you just lay with me for awhile?" She asked nervously.

"Sure." He said turning to face the bed. He walked over and settled himself into the bed. A few moments later he felt her cuddle up to his side so he gently wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her hip with his thumb.

"Thanks," She whispered.

"No problem, this is what friends are for so…"

He was cut off when her lips met his however and he pulled away a moment later in shock. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, I just…your being so sweet and I really like you Phil, and your…"

"Steph, I like you too but…"

"Just let it happen," She whispered as she leaned in once again.

He could do nothing to stop it as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and he tasted the mint of her toothpaste and smelled the delicious scent of whatever she had used in the shower.


End file.
